For the Sweet
by Gangsta Videl
Summary: Nagi tries to give the perfect present. Ah... At least his heart was in the right place. [Nagi x Tot] [Cute. Oh so very CUTE.]


**For the Sweet**

A/N: Fevers blow. I don't remember writing all of this, but I suppose I did. O.o Names in form that they are because I've been trying to read my filmbook again, and I can't read Japanese at all.

Disclaimer: Too sick to own. :dead from sneezing:

°°°°°°°

**For the Sweet**

°°°°°°°

Her bright blue eyes lit up in absolute joy when, after she opened the door, she saw him standing there holding firmly in his hands a nice sized, well-wrapped package. Nagi wasn't too certain if the smile was for him or the present, but it didn't matter which---not to him. Knowing that he had put it there was enough.

"Oooh, Nagi-kun!" she cheered, opening the door with both her hands. "It's so pretty! And you came to see me!"

He smiled, sort of, at her broadening grin, as he stepped inside. "Yes, well... " The boy caught himself blushing and coughed, looking away from the girl's short, pink pleather skirt with the slit up one side and her long-sleeved, ruffly white top. It just so happened that today she had selected a dark red and black lace bra, and it would be lying to say that Nagi hadn't taken a good look already.

The girl pouted and tilted her head to one side, pushing the door shut as he stepped inside. "Nagi-kun? Is something wrong?"

"No, no, of course not, Toto," he replied kindly, holding the box out for her reaching hands. Her eager fingers traced the bright polka dots on the lemon yellow paper. After a moment, her blue eyes turned up, very round, to face Nagi's. "What is it?" she asked, and he laughed gently.

"It's a present, Toto."

"What for?"

Nagi smiled and shifted his weight. "For _you_, Toto."

"Oh, no, not _that_!' The girl giggled, her face brightening continuously. "It's not a birthday or a Christmas, either." She paused for a second in thought, before nodding to her old toy rabbit---seated at the small table nearby. "So what's it for, Nagi-kun?"

He pulled a chair out from the same table there for her to sit at, and she took it with a grin. Nagi took one beside her, making sure to give Rabbi-chan a courtesy nod 'hello.'

"It's an American holiday soon," he explained politely. "It's been said that these---" he tapped the box "---are quite popular." He skimped over the bit where he learned _of_ the holiday from a derogatory comment that Crawford had thrown out _in_ _regards_ to the blue-raspberry-haired female assassin. She never had to know that---only that Nagi had been so put off and insulted by it for such a period of time that the American finally sent him off to an international website that might be of someassistance.

"Oooh... " The girl was taken again by both the paper and her company and cast Nagi an eager look. "Are they always wrapped up so pretty?"

He shook his head with a smile. "No, never. I only thought you'd appreciate the surprise."

Toto cheered and hefted the package up. "Can we open it? Can we? Can we!"

She was very nearly beside herself with excitemeny, so Nagi could scarcely help but laugh politely and nod.

"Yes, yes. Go ahead, Toto---open it."

With an eager cry of joy the girl had at the paper. It flew off like confetti and stayed in the air just a bit longer than it should have, fluttering about like paper butterflies. Toto giggled at Nagi's handiwork before gasping in awe.

"Ooh---pretty!"

Nagi smiled at her cheer. She was tracing the thin plastic that covered the rabbit-shaped window of a brightly coloured box. Inside there nestled a chocolate bunny with a yellow ribbon tied around it, made of a dyed white chocolate if his English was accurate enough.

"Oh, Nagi!" Her eyes went very wide. "Soooo cute!"

"I'd hoped you'd like it," he admitted. She tore her eyes away from the candy for a minute to respond.

"Like it? Ohh, Nagi-kun, it's so adorable! Toto and Rabbi-chan both _love_ it!"

To accentuate her claim, she plopped the box to her lap---Nagi managed to see this with only a _faint_ flush---and then Toto pulled the boy tightly to her chest in a dear embrace. He hugged back, doing his best to ignore the fact that his hands had found the braline on her back.

"Where can we keep him, Nagi-kun?" the girl asked as she pulled away. "He looks so pretty in his box."

Nagi made a slight face. "It's _candy_, Toto."

She pulled her own face at that. "But he's too pretty to eat---and, and, Toto will be _sad _if he melts!" Her lower lip trembled as she scooped the box up and hugged it to her chest. "Nagi-kunnn... "

The boy sighed---he might have known. Still, he had to admit that it _was_ a rather touching sight, if only a tad bit unusual.

"I'll tell you what, Toto," he said at last, "if you keep him in his box---inside the freezer or the refridgerator---I'll ber that he can stay that pretty for a long, long time."

Toto's eyes lit up. The smile on her lips seemed to grow all the larger and with a happy shriek, she dove over the table to press her lips to Nagi's in a surprise kiss. He was pink cheeked when she finally moved away, giggly and contented all at once.

Nagi had a bit of a coughing fit when the blue-haired girl hopped out of her chair and bounced to the fridge. She paused for a second, bit her lip, and turned to face the boy in the school uniform. He waited for her to speak or to do something---as simply standing in the cold light of an open fridge was not something she 'did,' after all.

"Nagi-kun?" Toto asked quietly. "Is he going to be lonely in there?"

Nagi was surprised, but smiled still. How sweet of her to care so, even for molded chocolate. He shook his head and leaned back in his chair ever so slightly, and he cast Rabbi-chan a look before answering the girl still standing in the ice box.

"You know, Toto, I imagine that, in your company, he'll be fine."

Her eyes lit up again in childlike wonder, and with a laugh, she kissed the rabbit's box and settled him on one of the shelves inside. Nagi even took measures to look away then, though that didn't stop the faint tomato colouring of his cheeks to return with a vengeance.

He looked up again when he felt her hands rest on his shoulders. Tipping his head back, he saw her smiling face beaming down at him, and he was happy to see that she was all smiles.

She slid his chair out and plopped herself down onto his lap, and Nagi only grunted a bit at having all of her weight precariously balanced one one of his legs. Odd how it hadn't occured to him to use his powers, but when he was with Toto, those things just didn't matter.

"Nagi," Toto proclaimed, "Toto and Rabbi-chan are _happy_."

The boy smiled. He might have seen _that_ one coming.

He readjusted his legs beneath her---she wasn't all that heavy, but he was of a smaller stature than most boys his age.

"I'm glad that you're happy, Toto," Nagi said. Curling up to him, she lay her head on his shoulder and wrapped one hand around his neck. The moment seemed so sweet, he couldn't even find it within himself to redden any further, most amazingly. Her blue eyes looked up at him longingly before she closed them and dipped her chin to her chest. His hand moved to her back, and he heard her contented sigh from her pink lips.

"You and Rabbi-chan both."

They sat like that for some time, balanced on that chair, him holding onto her and her hands tightly around him like that. At one point, Nagi may have bent forward and kissed her forehead, though he'd have lied about it with a perfect poker face if any of his teammates asked. It was too beautiful a moment to ruin... and right then, Nagi didn't have the heart to tell her that across the ocean, millions of children had already laid waste to countless candy animals.

He'd just have to tell her some other time.

°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°

fin

°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°

A/N: SICK. The fever I had when I started writing this returned a week later (and I blame Drama Company, folks), so I figured it was time to finish. Uh, that and Easter was already over when I started writing... oo;;;

Whatever. Sweets for the sweet and all that. If anyone needs me, I'll be coughing and watching _Yami no Matsuei_ until it comes out my ears.

Gangsta Videl


End file.
